Serana x Dragonborn One-Shots
by fictionkiller
Summary: Fluff about Serana and Male Dragonborn. This story doesn't really follow a plot, just random one-shots.
1. Being Together part 1

The two stare down at the dusty red ashes of Harkon, the vampire lord.

"I can't believe it's over," said the Dragonborn.

Serana shakes her head, "I'm upset it came to this, but there was no other way."

Suddenly Isran and several Dawnguard soldiers bolt through the door, "Ha! He is defeated!" Serana and the Dragonborn look at Isran examine the ashes. The Dragonborn's gaze moves back to Serana.

"Hey what are you going to do now that this all over?" He asks.

Serana hesitates, "I think I might just stay with the Dawnguard, well as long as they let me," she pauses, "unless you still need someone to accompany you."

"Of course Serana," the Dragonborn smiles.

Serana smiles,"That's the answer I was hoping for."

"Attention all Dawnguard! Today we are victorious! We will have a grand feast back at the fort to celebrate our victory!" An applause of screams fills the dank room.

Fort Dawnguard is full of cheers and music. All of the soldiers are feasting and drinking mead. The Dragonborn is conversing with the other soldiers about how he slayed the vampire lord. He looks over and sees Serana exit the hall. "You must excuse me," he says and follows Serana. He follows her outside Serana is standing near a rail, overlooking the landscape.

"Serana," says the Dragonborn.

"Hello," she says turning around.

"Were you having fun," the Dragonborn jokes.

"Your people are little too much for me," she says, "but you alright," she jokes. The two look over the landscape for a moment.

"Serana, did you mean everything you said to Harkon before the battle, that you cared about me?" said the Dragonborn.

"Of course, you mean a lot to me," she says. "We've been through a lot together over the past weeks; I've never had anyone believe in me as much as you do. I can't imagine not being with you."

"I feel the same," he says ,"Serana, I've never met anyone like you before, you are probably the best friend I've ever had."

"Yes, you are the most loyal and brave friend to me as well."

The Dragonborn takes her hand, "Serana, what I mean is, I don't ever want to be without you." He leans and kisses her. Serana gasps. He pulls away, "Oh, I'm sorry, I thought…"

"No, no, I feel the same way, but you know we can't be together like that," she frowns.

"Why not?" He asks.

"You know, if you stay mortal you will grow old, while I will remain young, you will have to become a vampire, or I will have to become mortal. These are not easy decisions… but I don't want to live without you either."

"We will figure something out, I will do anything for you, I love you."

Serana smiles, "I love you too."


	2. Being Together part 2

"Serana, I told you, you don't need to come with me on these boring quests," said the Dragonborn. The Dragonborn promised he would travel deep into a dungeon to retrieve an old adventurer's lost amulet. Serana insisted that she would follow.

"Why, do you not want me here?" Serana teased.

"Its not that, why would you honestly want to follow me into this draugr infested cave to find an old necklace?"

"Who wants to follow and undead girl to the Soul Cairn and back, go to the Forgotten Vale, defeat an ancient snow elf vampire, retrieve and old bow, then defeat her evil father. But honestly, I just want to spend time with you."

The Dragonborn smiled. He loved Serana, and she loved him back. Their relationship was a bit complicated, her being a vampire and all, but they still shared a special bond.

"Serana, remember a while ago, when we talked about being together at the party at Fort Dawnguard?"

Serana tenses, "What about it?"

"You know what, did you decide what you want to do?"

"I don't want to talk about this right now," Serana protests.

"Then when will we talk about it? You've been avoiding talking about it since I asked you! I love you Serana, and we just can't ignore this."

Serana sighs, "Fine, I've been thinking about it, but you're not going to like."

"Just tell me."

Serana avoid eye contact with the Dragonborn. "I went through a lot to get this power, and I love it. I'm not just going to give it up, even for you…"

"So… you want me to become a vampire?" The Dragonborn asks.

"Its the only way, I remember how you made it very clear you didn't want me to turn you when we went to the Soul Cairn. So I can understand if you don't want to. I don't want to force you into this."

"I'll do it."

Serana eyes widen. "What?"  
"I said I'll do it. I don't really want to be a vampire, but I want to be with you," he smiles.

"Right now? You're positive? You know it won't be easy, your entire life will change. I don't know what the Dawnguard will think of you. Are you sure you want to become the thing you wanted to destroy?"

"Yes, I'm positive."

"Turning someone is a very personal thing for us. Its very, Intimate," Serana says nervously.

"Then I'm glad you'll be the one doing it."

"Okay, I'll try to make this, as painless as possible." Serana pulls him forward and digs her fangs into his neck. The Dragonborn winces as Serana sucks the blood from his body. Serana pulls away. "There all done."

"What now?" Asks the Dragonborn.

"You still need to find that amulet."

* * *

 **Okay, people seemed to like this story, so I wrote a second part. You can let me know through review or PM if you liked the story, want me to continue, or have any requests. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
